Go Go Nexus Heroes
Thumb.jpg |number = 38 |airdate = May 5th, 2018 |previous = AFK |next = Nexomania }}Go Go Nexus Heroes is the fortieth episode of HeroStorm. Plot The episode takes place in Volskaya Foundry, where the red team, consisting of Raynor, Alexstrasza, Auriel, Ragnaros, and Muradin are frantically waiting for their Triglav Protector to be ready after they have been holding a control point. When the gauge reaches 99%, there is a sudden notice that it is being contested. Confused, Alexstrasza looks around to see if an enemy is contesting, and it turns out to be Misha's foot on the point. All the sudden, Rexxar appears and uses his pet to pulverize her. The latter quickly activates Abundance on the control point. All of her teammates pile up on that area of effect. However, Lt. Morales throws her Displacement Grenade to push them off the healing area, making it useless. Instantly, Lt. Morales calls her Medivac Dropship and flies away without her teammates, but her ship is easily shot down by the red team's towers. Nevertheless, the red team makes a run for it, giving the blue team, including D.Va and Tychus, some space to capture it. After reaching 100 percent, the mech is ready, with Misha controlling the guns and D.Va on the piloting part. Behind a red gate, the red team is just idling around the healing fountain. The blue team's mech appears and kicks said gate off, causing the red team to flee (save for Raynor). The mech then points its machine gun at the oblivious Marine and easily batters him to death. Consequently, Alexstrasza throws a magic wand near Ragnaros and Muradin, urging them to turn into monstrosities; his Molten Core form and Avatar form respectively, while Alexstrasza herself transforms into a huge dragon. Despite that, Misha easily scores a line using the Scorching Laser across Muradin and defeats him, and D.Va blasts the mech's Rocket Fist to choke the dragon and pound the latter. Nearby, Auriel resurrects Raynor from death, only to be brandished again by the mech's Gatling Cannon, leaving Auriel disappointed. In a final standoff, the mech goes on a duel with Ragnaros. While the Firelord manages to push the mech away, the mech throws its hand on the air. Ragnaros looks up in confusion, and he sees that it is charging the Particle Cannon. With no way to dodge, Ragnaros is ultimately vaporized as the mech hurls a particle ball at him, leaving an explosion in which the mech turns away from. Epilogue The Triglav Protector and Molten Core Ragnaros face off again in a hand-to-hand combat, and Ragnaros manages to punch the mech's head off, leaving it hanging on the mech's torso on a spring. Characters *Jim Raynor *Alexstrasza *Auriel *Ragnaros *Muradin *Rexxar and Misha *Tychus *D.Va *Lt. Morales Trivia * Rexxar uses Misha to beat the enemies again since "UnBEARable". Cultural References * Raynor's lying position face down with his arm on his back at first defeat is a reference to lying style in Family Guy. * Alexstrasza throwing her wand at her allies to turn them into giants is a reference to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ''when magic wand makes an overwhelmed normal-sized beast grow into giants in almost every episode. * Misha's cockpit is a parody of the scene in ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope ''where Luke Skywalker and Han Solo use defensive turrets against Tie Fighters. * The scene of Triglav Protector against giant Ragnaros and transformed Alexstrasza is a nod to gigantic monster fight films such as ''Pacific Rim ''and Gurren Lagann''﻿ (which also references D.VA's mecha riding another mecha).'' * The mecha unleashing a particle cannon ability is an obvious reference to ''Dragon Ball Z's ''spirit bomb. * In epilogue scene, Ragnaros and the mech fight each just like ''Rock'em Sock'em Robots. In-Game References * Auriel's Resurrect brings Auriel's allies to life, but with only half the health. In the video, it takes less than 6 seconds to finish off Raynor using the Gatling Cannon. After he is resurrected, it only cost roughly 3 seconds. Video Category:HeroStorm Episode